redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fiona Fox
Fiona Fox is back!!!! Evil laugh ~[[User:Fiona Fox|'Madluck']] [[User Talk:Fiona Fox|'Try your luck against me!']] 17:50, June 28, 2010 (UTC) WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR TALK PAGE?!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 00:40, 6 August 2009 (UTC) You could've archived it.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 00:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Funny stuff User blog:Long Patrol Girl/Redwall Villains: On Ice!|Redwall Villains: On Ice! Read it and weep...with laughter XD iFren Can you show me how to fly? 13:28, 6 August 2009 (UTC) You're welcome! ;D Oh and yeah it'll just take a while(read userpage)...DX iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:09, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Oh I forgot one: Redwall Parodies!!! Ok no more, the users might kill me -_- iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:21, 6 August 2009 (UTC) hello Fiona! what up?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 12:53, 8 August 2009 (UTC) my familie has never cooked breakfast..except on christmas,easter,and birthday's...it's either ya get yourself some toast or cereal if your hungry,or you don't...sometimes i'll make me superduper pancakes but other than that...--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 12:58, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Ahoy, mate! Can I be in your fan fic? *Details: I'm a black rat with a bone-handled scimitar. I have not wore a tunic since an incident that will be told later in my fan fic, and there are white scars crisscrossing my chest and face. On my legs I have travel-worn pants that are ripped at the ankles. I'm pretty muscly and am fairly good at martial arts. I have this thing, I call it animal instinct. I can kind of sense if someone is behind me. Also I have animal rage, where I start fighting tooth and claw. After the rage I pass out. *Weaknesses. Made an oath never to harm females. Has a weak spot on his rib, will immediately fall unconsious if stabbed there. *Other stuff: I don't have a vermin accent. Umrag the Destroyer 13:45, 8 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer If I'm in your fan fic, can I be like I am on The Redwall Wars and protect you right when you need it? Like at the very end when a group of vermin try to stop you from gettin' to their chief, I reappear and fight 'em off. --Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 22:22, 8 August 2009 (UTC) BTW, my character description is on the creator of The Siege of Redwall's page.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 22:23, 8 August 2009 (UTC) hi fiona! can i be your companion on your fanfic? i'm Meeka the white Ferret with blue eyes...(for this story i'll make an exception and have a different background)i'm an accomplished theif,with a spunky attitude and sharp smile..my two weapons are two twin Daggers and a sling..sometimes i'll pick up a fallen enemy spear in the heat of battle and use that..i'm rather witty ex: Meeka: what ship? corsair: what ship?! Meeka: i asked you first! how about i start hurling stones on the corsairs and rescue you and we become close buddies,and traviling companins..would that be all right?p.s i don't have a vermin accent,and i have fire rage!(tentimes stronger than bloodwrath,and my eyes reflect flickering flames(my fire within)though there isn't a flame in sight and is easier to control than bloodwrath!)--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:58, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Chack out my fan fic, The Destiny of The Warrior! Umrag the Destroyer 01:20, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Sure! You'll be some time later though, so please don't keep badgering{foxing} me about it! Umrag the Destroyer 01:32, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Here are some more weaknesses: Uncomftrable around females who have been thought proper etiquete, is afraid of giant spiders, and will get very angry if someone gets too close to him. hi! plese read my fanfic: Folgrim's past!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:56, 10 August 2009 (UTC) FOLGRIM'S PAST HAS BEEN UPDATED!!!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 21:06, 10 August 2009 (UTC) so fiona,what do you think of Fols past so far?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:41, 10 August 2009 (UTC) FOLGRIM'S PAST HAS BEEN UPDATED!!!again!!!!! --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 21:19, 11 August 2009 (UTC) This song is dedicated to the one and only....Fiona Fox!!! Frustrated!aggravated! each time i fallwoah! Frustrated! simply stated! wait on his callwoah! the walls are closin in around me! i know ya feel the same way too! life is like a rollercoaster! tryin to move me back to youu! Frustrated! Aggravated!!! each time i fallwoah!! Frustrated! simply stated!! wait on his caaaaall!! --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 22:21, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Touche'--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 20:36, 12 August 2009 (UTC) FINALLY!!!!!! update on Black Rose! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 15:44, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Update! on Black Rose! yaaaaay!! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 21:39, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Lookit! an update on BR! yesss! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:52, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hope ya like it! thumb| --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 21:09, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Update AoS evil snicker. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 16:08, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Update FQ iFren Can you show me how to fly? 16:06, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Update LoR ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 00:08, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Update on LoR. --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 20:49, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Update Layla of Redwall! --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 22:42, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey, lookit! Update on: Mariel and Dandin: Never Again!! (Sorry for taking so long!!!) Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 02:25, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Update! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 15:47, October 25, 2009 (UTC) AWESOME UPDATE ON LAYLA OF REDWALL!! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 00:39, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 17:16, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Book 2 of Layla of Redwall......update -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 22:58, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Regarding updates I will be updating every Tuesday night, so look on Wed. to see what I did! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:38, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall. -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 22:54, November 15, 2009 (UTC) AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! The Black Rose of Redwall is complete!!!!! (get your tissues out) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 05:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall! -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 16:47, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Update Layla of Redwall. -Layla Goldeneyes 01:37, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Layla of Redwall update. -Layla Goldeneyes 23:56, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Re:Questions Hi. I came up with the idea of a wiki for Redwall entirely independently and with no outside influence. "On its feet" is subjective; when building any website it takes a lot of time and effort. If you consider numbers a measure of success, we had 1000 articles in approximately 7-8 months. I think this site is a success for a few reasons. One, it's a type of site which encourages community activity. Two, it is regularly updated. Three, it remains true to its purpose: Redwall. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yeah D: I couldn't even finish Doomwyte, it was so bad I had to put it down and look for something else to read. And I too have discovered an awesome book series, which made me think that Redwall is fading...one of the few reasons of why I'm still active here is because I've grown so attached to my friends here, and I don't have the heart to leave. Ferret who can't sit still It's 2010, time to vent! :D 15:19, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Ahh! Good question! Manga is an art form that originated in Japan. It is usually characterized by big, shiny eyes, small mouths, and detailed hair. It has become hugely poplar in the U.S. recently, and there's lots of Japanese animes, the manga 'cartoon shows', if you will, that have been exported and subtitled or re-dubbed. That's a pretty basic explanation, and if you'd like to know more, feel free to ask! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 16:32, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Haha sure! :) (could you post it here, though?) --> Art Request Page Just post it on the talk page of the link, thanks. :) PS don't worry if it says I'm closed for commissions, I'm nearly done with one of them, so it won't matter. -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 17:03, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, kinda like what LPG said...Manga is Japanese, yes, but it is like a Japanese comic book. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:30, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, simple. :) I'll get it done soon (hopefully) I'm sick but should be up and out of sickbay by tomorrow. -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 05:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Just leave a message about what exactly you want me to draw, and Ill have it done ASAP. I have a scanner now, too :D --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Accordions Ahoy! 22:30, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Prologue of The Ultimate War started! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:23, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Another update The Ultimate War :) Bored, so I'm updatin'. Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 22:58, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I like your new avatar :) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:32, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey, Fiona! Are you there? --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 17:10, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Nice sig on Sandbox. =) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:06, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ahhhh so you did take eggs, I gotta do that too at some point but the ppl I do it for own a farm, my friends own a farm they have us deliever them to someone else really weird, I don't really know why I just wrote you that, srry. err awkward , bye err my sig will explain. The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 13:39, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Art :O Gosh, I'm so sorry I haven't finished your commission! My new scanner is giving me problems, but my dad is trying to fix it! Your picture is done though, so hopefully you'll get it by the end of the week :/ --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Accordions Ahoy! 21:39, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Added yew Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:47, July 28, 2010 (UTC)